


That's So Us

by Onexxus



Category: South Park
Genre: College AU, Multi, Stendy, Thats so us, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onexxus/pseuds/Onexxus
Summary: College, a new start a new adventure! What happens when the boys and girls from South Park aren't having their noses stuck in their way overdue book assignments?This fic follows the minds of Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, as they try hard not to fail their courses or disappoint their parents.DISCLAIMERS AND CLAIMERSAU is set pre-season 22, some names and places are completly sucked out of my left little toe and I do not own any of the amazing diverse characters.All of this is a work of fiction, I am not responsible for any college expectations. All characters are aged up, for the sake of plot a.k.a they are between 18 - 20 years depending on thier canon birthdays if they have one.English is not my first language and this has not been thoroughly beta read and corrected yet! Still, I hope you all enjoy reading the story as much as I have had fun writing it.





	1. Come on down to South Park college and meet some friends of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue - " Come on down to South Park college and meet some friends of mine. "

"Are you sure , you just don't wanna stay at home and help your mom out , son? " Randy said in a pleating voice. Stan stood at the door , suitcase in hand , awaiting his taxi to the Colorado college campus. It was a bleak Saturday morning, just a full weekend before the start of the semester. He know some of his 'old gang' had already arrived there by now. "Randy, don't be so dramatic. You weren't dramatic when Shelly left either. " Sharon sneered at her husband, who was nearly crying. Okay, scratch that he was bawling his eyes out. Stan simply sighed and rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. " Dad, please. It's not like I am going off the world map. Come on dude..." He sighed deeply. 

He surely had cried the nights before, not only because Wendy decided to break up the night before he would leave, but also because he had so many memories here in South Park. 

He hugged his parents one last time and waved his 110 year old grandfather good-bye.  The taxi-driver had already opened up the trunk and the door ,signing him to get in. 

Stan got his suitcase in and get in the taxi, who quickly and mercilessly drive off to his destination. 

For a Saturday before the start of the new semester it was fairly quiete. At least so Stan thought. He had always assumed that it would just like high school. But with more groups and culture. The lad with dark hair and a beanie left the taxi, payed the man and unloaded his suitcase from the trunk. As the taxi drove off again, he came to realise how alone he was right now. Of course, he knew he would meet up with some of friends again who were studying here as well. He and Butters would follow the same courses for most of the time . Kyle would probably be with him during calculus classes, seeing he was following some lawyer course or accountant. 

He wasn't sure what Kenny would be doing , he did enter college as well. But he was always a tad vague on what he'd wanted to major in. Miraculously Eric had also joined the campus grounds. Stan wasn't too thrilled about it, but it was nice knowing a lot of familiar faces were here. It made him feel less anxious. 

He stepped onto his dorms porch and walked inside. Some fellow students were chilling and gaming in the living area , others were talking by dorm rooms. It seemed fairly okay and normal. 

" FREE THE TIDDIES ,WOOOOHHH!!" A dude streaker ran past Stan. 

' Wait was that... Kenny?' He thought, but shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

Yes, just a normal and well-behaved dorm. He continued to follow the room numbers until he arrived at his assigned door. He knew he would get a roommate, but was happy he was so far the only one there for the time being. 

He set up his stuff, unloaded his suitcase but kept his ukulele in it's bag and placed it near his desk. He decided to hang up some posters and place a photo album near his bed. 

When he wanted to grab some of his clothes out of his bag, a collar fell out. It was of his dog Sparky who had passed away a few years back. He held it close and wrapped it around his wrist. 

One of the reasons he wanted to major as a biologist , was so he could perhaps help out animals , which he always had a deep interested for. 

Once he had everything set up he layed down on his bed, resting his eyes. 

 

\--- 

Stan was always one of the popular people in school. No matter where he’d go, either his usual gang or some people he had never met talked so easily to him. It be about small talk, it be deep conversations about aliens or how cows digest their food. It was never boring to talk to the raven haired boy with the poofball hat. He remembered getting it for his birthdays from his grandparents. Back when they both were healthy and had joy in life. It wasn’t until after his grandmother had to move to a nursing home and his grandfather got worse, things slowly started to get more depressing. 

Funny how small events, have such big impacts. His folks would fight more often, or perhaps he just noticed it more. His sister never really cared much for him, at least once he had his friends. Not that it really matter, he had Kyle, Kenny and Cartman and Wendy Testaburger. Beautiful Wendy, they had on and off relationships more frequent that a light switch. He didn’t really get it, they somehow managed to be together. Though in the later years it was more a facade than anything else. Still it really broke his heart this time. She wanted to have nothing to do anymore with him. Where it go wrong? Well, Stan knew where it went wrong. 

It was going to be a beautiful night, perfect for a date. He wanted to have a special night with Wendy, before he ran off to college. They had been having a great time again, after a mini pause in their relationship. The usual. 

They would go for dinner, a movie and remorse about memories they had of their little town in Colorado. Of the South Park elementary years and high school years. Stan got Wendy to his place, his room. He had planned it all out, his parents were out of town. His sister already in college. The two ravens would be together and spend the night together. Like they should have. They would have been drenched in each others sweet and waking up in the morning together. 

“Stan, what the fuck is this. Are you… Are you – “ Wendy couldn’t get the words out, holding a journal in her hands. A journal, belonging to Stan. “Jesus, Wendy don’t through my stuf-“ Before Stan could even finish Wendy pushed the journal in his hands. “You know what Stan, fuck you, this is over. Forget about anything. Have a great time experimenting at college. Or right never mind. You already did. “ Crying Wendy Testaburger ran out of the boys room. Falling into a slum , he grabbed the bottle of jack and Daniels from his drawer and began drinking it away like no tomorrow. 

He sat up on his bed, crying and ripping each page from his journal. He looked at his phone. He could have called her, but he knew it wouldn’t solve anything. She now knew, a secret he had carried with him since later in 4th grade. He looked through his phone numbers, Kyle being on top of the list. His super best friend. Sure they had a major fall out somewhere in 2016, but somehow they managed to patch things up. 

He pressed ‘call’ and hoped for the best. Kyle had been on holiday in New Jersey for the summer until he’d go to college. The same he would enter in about a small 2 nights. 

It remained silent. “Hey, it’s Kyle –“  
“Kyle, I-“  
“-I’m not hear right now, so leave a mesg. “ Stan sighed and dropped his phone from his hand onto his bed. Tears rolling down his pale face. 

“Guess it’s just you and me now…. Heh…” insanely laughing and raising his bottle to the photo of him and Sparky. Loneliness can kill you so slowly sometimes. 

\--- 

“ Guess it’s you and me now.” A familiar voice said. Stan heard a door open and close, opening his eyes in front of him stood a man with ginger hair, styled but still a mess. He sat up straight on his bed when he recognised who the figure was. “ Kyle?!” overly happy to see his friend he sprinted out of bed and glomped him. Stan noticed the boy who he had spent nearly his whole life with, had grown a bit taller since last time they’ve seen each other. 

Kyle had arrived about a week earlier, not by own choice but more because Gerald and Sheyla had pushed him to do so. “So you can prepare. “Those words echoed through the ginger-haired boy. 

His dad had drove him to campus and although he didn’t exactly like that idea, he had a few nice short convos with him. Though, he slept through most of the ride anyway.  
Once there he had said good bye again to his dad before going off onto the campus ground with a way too heavy suitcase his parents packed for him. He would’ve much rather done it himself, but he guessed starting an argument before he left wasn’t a smart idea. His parents did sign him up for this college and funded the majority. Even though it wasn’t anything in his dream job field, he didn’t hate it. And the paycheck wouldn’t be too bad.  
Kyle quickly found his room and got settled in. He unpacked most of his stuff from his gigaton weighing suitcases. It was mostly just clothes and a few trinkets. He hanged all the clothes in his closet and put some books and a laptop on his desk. Even though it seemed like his folks had packed an entire house for him, the room was pretty much still empty.  
He didn’t have a roommate yet, but frankly he didn’t want one either. He just wanted to spend some relaxing alone time in his room not to be joined by some assdouche that smoked weed or played loud music. He didn’t mind any parties though, which were bound to happen at some point in dorms like this. He just wasn’t too fond of having chaos in a small confined room, that was meant for studying and sleeping. Plus, he had to share his space with a younger brother, parents and friends that would visit whenever they pleased. So, for once having a place to himself, was such a freedom.  
He did imagine that, yes. He however did not imagine a few days later he would step into the room seeing his super best friend Stan again. It was pleasure to share that small piece of freedom with him. 

“Hey, dude. “


	2. About songs and food or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When burned buns make you sad . A continuation of some pre-adulthood boy tears and sad waisted food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Song Stan plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sWDdngFZ58

The raven and the ginger looked at each other in complete disbelieve. Kyle was a bit surprised at first. What was he going to say? Before realising it was Stan. Stan! His best friend!  
“Guess it’s you and me now. “He smiled and approached Stan seemed to have just woken up. Even though still looking like he had slept for days, the boy got up and gave his friend a large embrace.  
“Hey dude! How have you been? I haven’t seen you since the graduation party!” Stan was overjoyed. The ginger haired lad was a little overwhelmed too but he hugged his friend back without hesitation.  
“It’s been good! Just getting used to living here, I mean I have been here since Monday.” He paused and let go of the seemingly smaller man.  
“So when did you got dropped off?” Kyle took a step back to look at his best friend.  
He didn’t realise he has gotten taller than Stan. Or that Stan seemed to have gotten a bit chubbier over the summer break. Yet, it felt like they both hadn’t changed a single bit. It seemed to have been so long since they last saw each other. In any case Kyle was just so glad his dear friend was so close to him again. Closer than back in South Park even! They were going to spend their entire college years living in the same freaking room. At least most of it.  
Stan smiled and sat down in his desk chair.  
" Ah, about an hour or so ago. I thought I was the first to arrive, seeing the room so empty.  
" Smiling from ear to ear, He was relieved that he didn't have to wait for some stranger. "Dude, this is so great. " He kept a big smile.  
Kyle sat across of him and crossed his legs, sitting on the bed. It was noticeable that Kyles side of the room was rather empty.  
“Yeah, my parents packed my stuff and it was more clothes and necessities then anything else” He said and lounged back a little on the bed. Maybe sharing a dorm now wasn’t bad at all. He’d have Stan now, someone he could talk to but also someone who understood if he needed his space.  
“So your parents drop you off and gave a sentimental speech too , or-? ” He asked Stan.

Stan smiled like a dork and sighed.  
"Ah, nah. I got a cab ride . I guess I dozed off for about an hour after I got here?  
" Seeing his friend again after a few months, did make him notice some stuff. Not many changes. Did he got taller?  
"So, anything I should be worried about? What about the other guys, they’re here too? " Knowing that Kyle has been on campus grounds for a small week, he hoped he could get briefed about how and what the college had to offer. He knew Kyle was always the one to be thoroughly informed about, well, anything. At least his folks always seemed to make sure he was. It surely would save him some time tomorrow, which he'd rather spend with his super best friend and perhaps the other guys too.

Kyle thought for a bit - “Well here in the dorm it’s basically just do your own thing. We have a schedule for dishes- that is if you use the kitchen. We all pinch in for groceries for dinner, just five bucks a week. We don’t really eat together though. And you just help around sometimes I guess?” - and explained to Stan, pausing for a brief moment, sighing before continuing on. “Overal campus is pretty clear of what where is and there are always seniors and maps if you really can’t find what you are looking for. “ He shifted onto his other arm to lean and simply smiled. Eventhough he hadn’t been much on campus grounds yet, he was well informed.

“Oh that's pretty sick, dude. Guess I will just have to stick to you for the first few days “ He laughed nervously, it was quite a lot to take in for a first day.  
“Oh by the way-” He said in a bit of a singing tone and grabbed his ukulele from near his desk and unpacked it from it's bag .  
“-look what I brought with." With a big smile he slided the tips of his finger along the strings.  
" It's not as crazy as those big fancy ones or the good ol’ Guitar Hero guitars , but it makes some nice tunes. " Jokingly he pretended the ukulele to be one of those toy guitars.  
" That is , if you are okay with me playing it sometimes.  
" He gave a little wink before handing it over to Kyle who accepted the ukulele and plucked a few strings.  
“ Pretty rad, dude. How did you even get it?” He asked while still fiddling it and trying to figure out how it works.  
" I bought it from my grad-munz. " Stan answered and then joined Kyle on the bed.  
"It was fairly priced, who cares. The things it gives in return, are priceless." He smiled and took the instrument back from Kyles hands.

He stroked the snares gently before playing a soft melody (1). Softly singing the words with it. He loved playing music ever since he could remember. His father being an ex-performer and of course having been in and out bands together with his friends back in the days. It was almost nostalgic. Sitting next to boy that meant the world to him, playing a soft melody. Each lyric left the boys mouth like a relieved sigh. Yet by the end of the song , a few tears started rolling down his pre-adolescent face. He put the ukulele down and wiped the salty liquid of his face, sighing deeply.  
"Sorry, dude. I got a little weak. Guess I am just a bit tired still." He nervously chuckled.

Kyle listened to every word and every note Stan played, his eyes closed , fully focused on the melody. While memories played like a movie in the back of his mind, memories of them together.. Once it became silent again he opened his eyes and looked at Stan. Why was he crying? He asked himself but refused to actually ask Stan, instead he smiled softly.  
“It was beautiful. You’ve sure gotten better then on Guitar Hero.” he said and laughed, give Stan a soft punch to his arm.  
“Oh please, I would so win on Guitar Hero now!”  
Both talked and brought up memories of those days before their stomachs interrupted their conversation with a loud rumble.  
“Wanna make some food here?” The redhead suggested.  
“Food in general sure sounds good dude." Stan shrugged and gave Kyle a soft head nudge before placing his ukulele back next to his desk. Kyle showed him the way to the kitchen. It wasn’t big, but big enough for a small group to eat at and make food at.  
It was quite the lively scene near the dorm kitchen. A few familiar faces from school, but not really anyone he'd talk to all that much.  
" Whatcha gonna cook, Kyle? " Stan hadn't eaten much today, nothing to be exact. Seeing the ingredients in the fridge door already made his mouth water.

Kyle smiled softly as he got everything out the fridge  
“I vote burgers. I can even make you veggie burgers?” He said and smiled, washing his hands and all the vegetables.  
“Oh, that’s good. I mean I am not fully vegetarian, but I do prefer it. " he looked over to what Kyle was doing. Stan never really cooked for himself before, he did observe his parents when they did the cooking. The smells of everything reminded him a little bit of home.  
Oh yes , he especially remember the smell of burning ingre- "Kyle the food!" Stan grabbed the pan in which the buns were starting to burn and got them off the stove.

Kyle cursed softly as he rushed to check on the buns , which were being toasted in a small frying pan .  
“I guess I’m eating instant noodles” he sighed softly, throwing the burned buns in the trash.  
“We have the burgers and the veggies, no big deal, plus I don’t mind sharing my food with you.-” He dramatically put on a scene.  
“- Unless that is too little for you, your highness.” Kyle couldn’t help but softly giggle and nodded to the idea. They then continued on with making dinner for themselves. And before they knew it, everything was set and done a  
"Where do we eat dude? In our rooms or-? " he asked his ginger haired friend.  
“Where ever you want.” He said and smiled.  
“As long as you clean up after yourself. I am not going to name our first fungus creature.” With a sassy tone in his voice he walked out of the kitchen with his dinner.  
"Well, I am not feelin’ very social. So I'ma go and eat in our room. Wanna come with?" For a first day, he just wanted to be with as minimal people as possible. Anxiety is a major bitch.

Kyle nodded and lead the way back to their room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was another trainwreck. Thank you all again for reading (and listening to a nice cover from a random youtuber I discoverd. )   
> If you want a nice playlist to listen to for this series , as I am planning on more chapters:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLVNqxaW8g0&list=PLKKTc-6cqyXUgBifR5UmUZW7eqjs5dffK 
> 
> Again sorry for typos or grammatical erros, English is not my first language . I am open to feedback! 
> 
> Shoutout to Niwa Hanake to motivate me and Katie Mayfair for helping me write!

**Author's Note:**

> And we started off with some teenage drama! Who doesn't love a hormoned filled pre-start?  
> Next on SP : What happens when two friends come back together and share a room? Will the streaker ever wear clothes? WAIT MATHS HOMEWORK WAS DUE TODAY?! 
> 
> Tune in next chapter! 
> 
> (English is not my first language and this has not been thoroughly beta read and corrected yet! Still, I hope you all enjoy reading the story as much as I have had fun writing it. ) ~ Leave a some feedback or if you want to help me improve my langauge skills!


End file.
